


Bravery Will Follow

by AngloAnon



Series: Bravery Will Follow [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngloAnon/pseuds/AngloAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discover the life of Princess Elisabeth of Clan Dunbroch and the suitors her parents intend to pick through as her future husband.  Elisabeth has other plans though....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**They say if you do the brave thing, bravery will follow. What is the brave thing though?**

There once was a young princess named Elisabeth. Princess Elisabeth of the Clan Dunbroch of the Highlands of Scotland to be precise and one must be precise when telling such a tale. It is a tale of adventure, evil, and above all, young love. To understand the tale, one must be introduced to those it surrounds. Princess Elisabeth was quite a strong-willed girl. For much of her life, it was only herself and her royal parents. Only when Elisabeth was at the age of fifteen did her mother bless them with brothers and three of them at once! She was known for her sharp tongue, quick wits, nimble feet, and beauty. This is not just a story of a princess though but also four lords. There was the Young Lord Airlie of Clan Dingwall. He was a scrawny boy with that traditional shock of red hair so many scots are known for. He was not the best on the battlefield but his diplomacy had gotten him, and his clan, out of many battles they would sooner lose. He had a quick tongue and could talk his way into and out of most any situation. Then there was Young Lord Killian of Clan Macintosh. This boy was known for his swordplay, even told to have killed over a thousand men when the Northern Invaders came upon his people. He was loved and adored by most, but mostly himself. He thought himself better and was not shy about sharing his thoughts. Though his boasting got himself in trouble, he had only to take out his sword to quiet those who doubted him. Also there was Young Lord Gordie of Clan MacGruffin. This boy was big as an ox and about as smart as well. He was known for having scuttled an armada of Viking long ships, vanquishing two thousand men with his bare hands. He was strong, there was no doubt of it, but his wits could be outmatched by nearly all. Finally, there was Young Lord Ramsey of Clan Carlysle. This boy was a mystery. It was known that he was born a cripple, his leg deformed, but no one spoke of it. It seemed the boy had never let it stop him when it came to doing as was needed of him. The story of how he stopped the Romans from invading for four hours before reinforcements finally arrived was told throughout the lands by all, except by him.


	2. Chapter 2

**They say if you do the brave thing, bravery will follow. What is the brave thing though?**

Our story will start where all stories should start, the beginning, because to understand the ends one must know how they came to be.  This story begins when our young princess was just six years old; the first time she recalled meeting the four other first born of the clans.  Every year, there is a great Highland games where the five clans come together to celebrate with great food and feats of strength.  The events of the games are set to show who among the clans are the strongest and most agile.  There are also dancing, dog, and musical competitions.

 Elisabeth had been in dance since she was a wee babe so that she could compete one day.  She rather disliked dance and found herself always watching the heavy competitions instead.  It was while watching the caber toss that year that she met Young Lord Gordie the first time.  She was watching a competitor from her own clan throw and cheered for him when he had bested the previous throw, one of the Clan MacGruffin.  The Young Lord Gordie, not realizing she was the Princess, turned to look at her, “Aye! He cheated!” Elisabeth looked at the boy of about eight years old and walked up to him without a lick of fear, “Take it back you daft ox!” she yelled up at him.  He simply laughed, “Why don’t you make me you little mouse?” He turned to laugh with his friends when she was suddenly on his back and pulling his hair.  It took both their mothers to pull them apart. 

It was later that day, at one of the dancing competitions that Elisabeth found herself by her mother’s side.  After attacking one of the clan’s young lord, no matter how many times Elisabeth told her he had started it, she had been sentenced to spending the rest of the day there.  She sighed, blowing a brown curl from her face as a young boy with wild red hair sat down beside her.  She looked at him, he looked about her age and he had a fun smile on his face.  He pointed to her mother who now seemed to be distracted by a woman with very similar hair as the boy.  She turned and he nodded his head off in the opposite direction.  She smiled widely, agreeing quickly as he grabbed her hand and they snuck away from their mothers.  They were laughing behind a tent when they finally introduced themselves, “I’m Airlie, you looked like you needed out of there as much as I did!” She laughed loudly, “Aye! I thought I’d have to sit there the rest of the games! Thanks so much! I’m Elisabeth,” she replied, holding out her hand which he took and shook with gusto.  “Now that we’ve escaped, what do you wanna do?” he asked as he adjusted his kilt.  She puckered her lips as she thought, tapping her chin, “Are you hungry? We could go get something to eat!” she says, a grin spreading over her lips.  Airlie agreed quickly, “Oh I’m starving! Let’s go!” and with that, he took her hand again and ran toward the food tents. 

When they got there, they looked around cautiously, not wanting to get caught if their mothers had finally noticed their absence.  They were not sure which of the tents had the sweets they wanted and they went about ducking under the cloth to spy what each held.  It was the third tent they found the Young Lord Killian and his band of friends.  They were partaking in the spirits tent, hidden among the barrels.  Killian was a boy of about ten but thought himself a man already.  He was sitting happily when one of his friends brought Elisabeth and Airlie over, pronouncing them spies.  Killian looked at both of them, feeling rather happy with himself (spirits do that) and he said that he would let them go if Elisabeth gave him a kiss.  Elisabeth could not help the terrible blush that developed over her cheeks.  Killian laughed loudly, “Look boys! The wee lass’ cheeks are as red as his hair!” All the other boys joined in his laughing, “Now come on lassie, give us a kiss,” he says, moving towards her, not very steady on his feet because of the drink.  Elisabeth watched him, angry that he would dare mock her and her friend, and as he came down to kiss her, she punched him as hard in the face as she could.  He fell back, stunned, before gingerly touching his lip which was not bleeding.  He looked at her, shocked but then, quick as fire, was spitting angry, “You’ll pay for that lass!” he screamed as he started trying to get up.

 Elisabeth’s eyes widened and she knew she’d gone too far.  She quickly grabbed Airlie’s hand and made an escape out the back of the tent.  They ran through the various tents but Killian and his group were on them faster than a wolf on a lamb.  It was then that she met the final young lord.  She did so by running right into him, leading to all three of them, Elisabeth, Airlie, and the Young Lord Ramsey, to fall into a heap.  When they stood, Elisabeth did not notice how it took him longer, not noticing his leg, “What’s wrong with you two? Watch where you are going!” he yelled angrily.  “Not our fault! They’re chasing us!” she yelled right back at him as she pointed back to where they came.  It was then that Killian came upon them.  Elisabeth and Airlie quickly got behind Ramsey because he looked quite older than them though he was only twelve years old.

 He looked at them then at Killian and rolled his eyes, “Killian, leave these children alone!” Killian spit out a bit of blood, “Outta the way Ramsey, that little demon hit me, I’ll give ‘em what for!” Ramsey started to laugh rather loudly to Elisabeth and Airlie’s shock.  They looked at him like he was daft when he smiled down to them, “Which of you made the Young Lord Killian bleed?” he asked his sarcasm as he said young lord quite obvious.  Elisabeth swallowed and stood straight, “I hit him! He mocked me and I did not appreciate it,” she said unashamed.  Ramsey only looked more impressed before turning to Killian, “You were hit and wounded by her?! And now you mean to do the same to her? Oh Killian, that’s a new low even for you! Well if you must have her,” he said as he looked at Elisabeth who was terrified he was actually going to let Killian hit her, “then you’ll have to go through me.  And we all recall the last time you tried something with me don’t we? Still got that scar on your hand?” Ramsey asked.  Killian instantly covered his hand, only confirming Ramsey’s words. 

Before he could retort though, Elisabeth and Airlie’s mother finally found them.  They were none too happy to find the Killian boy with a bloodied lip either.  Elisabeth’s mother looked at her, “Elisabeth Dunbroch, did you do that?!”  With Elisabeth’s mother facing her, she did not see Ramsey stare down at Killian who had been looking rather smug.  Ramsey made sure he knew what would happen if he let the girl take the blame.  Killian quickly went a few shades paler before going forward, “Oy, Queen Dunbroch, the wee lass didn’t do it.  I only fell,” he said as he stood in front of her.  The woman quickly waved a hand in front of her face, “Aye I bet you did fall with the smell of your breathe boy! You and your crew gotten in the ale did you? Well your mother will hear of this Young Lord Killian!” she said as she took him by the arm while Lady Dingwall took the rest of his crew toward where she knew Lady Macintosh was, forgetting of punishing Elisabeth.

Elisabeth turned to Ramsey, grinning madly, “Thank you so much! That would have been awful, I already jumped Gordie today!” she said, scrunching her nose.  Ramsey let out another laugh, “You certainly have a way of sweeping boys off their feet, don’t you lass?” he asks, smiling still.  Elisabeth blushed as she looked down but Ramsey didn’t laugh at her, “Try not to hurt this one eh Lissy?” he asked as he began limping away.  Elisabeth looked up and then at Airlie who was just thankful his mother hadn’t caught him.  She went to Ramsey and kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks again for helping us!” she said before turning away, taking Airlie’s hand and running off toward the tents again.  Ramsey watched them run off, shaking his head, as he continued towards the games trying to not think of the cute girl who had just kissed him.


End file.
